1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid supply structures and more particularly pertains to a bottled water supply system for supplying water from a bottle to a faucet and an auxiliary device on demand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid supply structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid supply structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fluid supply structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,958; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,866; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,042; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,806; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,380; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,345.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a bottled water supply system for supplying water from a bottle to a faucet and an auxiliary device on demand which includes a water bottle for storing a quantity of fresh water, and demand pump fluidly communicating with the water bottle for creating a pressurized output of water from the bottle, wherein the demand pump is responsive to a drop in output pressure such as occurs during opening of a faucet or operation of a refrigerator ice-maker so as to supply water from the water bottle to such devices.
In these respects, the bottled water supply system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supplying water from a bottle to a faucet and an auxiliary device on demand.